


Doubts

by shakethatcas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Kissing, M/M, i had to battle the angst, rated m because of the amount of kissing, so many cuddles, with a sappy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakethatcas/pseuds/shakethatcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: You should do an angsty but happy at the end bokuakakuroken prompt where one of them has doubts about the relationship and feels like it would be the same w/o them but then the others try to cheer them up. And/or tooth rotting fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> My prompts are usually around 1k but this got completely out of hand and I just loved the way it was going so here you go.
> 
> Most of this was written with a kitten laying on my hands while I typed, just so you know.
> 
> This isn't beta'd yet so please let me know if there's any mistakes

They all kept in touch after high school, of course they did. Kuroo and Bokuto were best bros and Akaashi and Kenma had bonded a lot in their last years. Bokuto and Akaashi had officially gotten together at the end of Bokuto’s third year and Kenma and Kuroo were official at the end of Kenma’s third year, when Kuroo being away at college made them both realize their true feelings.

Now skip to a few years later, all of them going to the same college, Bokuto and Akaashi still together and Kuroo and Kenma still together. They hung out all the time, their apartments were in the same building so they could visit when they wanted. Movie nights happened, game nights, dinner nights, and all sorts of crazy things that Bokuto and Kuroo could come up with. They all got really close.

Surprisingly it was Bokuto and Kuroo that brought up a relationship between them all, hell they were almost there. Akaashi and Kenma could be caught cuddling together any time they got comfortable and Bokuto and Kuroo were always really close. The only thing they were lacking between the four of them was the intimacy.

When it was first brought up Akaashi and Kenma seemed skeptical. They both shrugged it off to deal with another day, but Bokuto and Kuroo were always persistent. They weren’t going to drop it.

Later when each couple was back in their own apartments they talked with their significant other. After some thinking Akaashi had agreed that it was a solid idea. That if they eased into it then it would be beneficial. Akaashi was worried that the other two wanted to just hop into some hot foursome and that everything would click after that, but this isn’t a book. There is definitely more to it than sex. When Bokuto voiced that he was in it for everything, hand holding, movie nights, and awful bed head. That’s when Akaashi _really_ considered it, and decided to give it a try.

Kenma was a whole different story.

“Kenma I know you don’t like to talk about feelings but this is something that we’re serious about and we need to talk it out,” Kuroo pleads.

“Kuroo why would we sacrifice all of the years we’ve been together? What if it doesn’t work? What if we all end up hating each other? It took us how long to finally decide to date, and now you want to invite two other people in on our lives?”

“Babe, they’re already in on our lives. I know they didn’t just creep in without you noticing. We wouldn’t end up hating each other, if it doesn’t work then it doesn’t work but that isn’t a death sentence for the relationship. If the added intimacy is too much then we back off. That’s it. We’re already so close Kenma, did you even realize it? You and Akaashi fit perfectly together and with the two of you Bokuto and I will be kept in check.”

“Of course I noticed,” Kenma grumbles. “I really like Akaashi, a lot. Four people in a relationship wouldn’t be a walk in the park. We would all have to share time, we would all share each other. Isn’t that even a little scary to you?”

“It would be like it is now, just a little more. All four of us hanging out but with extra. We could all go on dates, we could all hold hands when it’s freezing outside and you forget your gloves. You would have two extra people to steal body heat from at night. We would still go do things that just you and I do, things for just us and I’m sure Akaashi and Bokuto would take that time to do the same. I’m not talking about taking away from what we already have, I’m talking about making it better. Adding two more people to love.”

“Kuroo I hate it when you make sense.”

“Is that a yes?”

“No, It’s an ‘I’m going to talk about it with Akaashi’.”

“Why just Akaashi?”

“Well, because we tend to think things through better than you and Bokuto.”

“ _harsh.”_

“It's the truth, now come on I’m hungry.”

With that the conversation was over. It still wasn’t a yes, but it was a maybe.

The next day Akaashi and Kenma found time to talk, both voiced their doubts and concerns but they also talked about that they thought would be beneficial. They talked about future plans, and about what they would do if it all worked out.

When they were emotionally drained they decided to watch a movie, one they both loved and could enjoy without paying much attention. Akaashi was laying down on the couch when Kenma came back with snacks and instead of lifting Akaashi’s feet like he normally would, Kenma climbed up and laid on Akaashi’s chest. They were supposed to be trying this out right?

“You comfortable Kenma?” Akaashi was amused.

“Actually, I am.”

“Good.”

Akaashi wrapped his arms around Kenma’s waist and Kenma laid his head down on Akaashi’s chest. The snacks were forgotten and the movie was just background noise. The kiss was unexpected, it wasn’t thought out or planned. Kenma just picked up his head and carefully pressed his lips to Akaashi’s before he could think too much and back out of it.

In so many places you read about how a first kiss is never perfect, but theirs was pretty damn close. It was soft and sweet, slow and steady. There was no impatience or rushing, they had all of the time they wanted and they continued the way they were until the end credits on the movie were playing and the front door was opening.

Bokuto and Kuroo had walked in from class and did _not_ expect what they found. Akaashi and Kenma lazily kissing on the couch was the last thing they anticipated but it was still a nice sight to see.

“Oh ho ho?”

Kenma groaned and hid his face in Akaashi’s neck while he let them answer.

“Kuroo, Bokuto we decided to try this out. Taking it slow. If someone isn’t comfortable we back off and try again when they’re ready. This isn’t a common thing so we have to test the waters. Everything okay with you two?”

“Yeah, Yes. Definitely,” Bokuto responds immediately.

“Kenma?” Kuroo calls, “are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“Yeah, I think we can try it out.” Kenma responds.

“Well Kuroo you know what this means??? Time for our first kiss.”

Bokuto pulled Kuroo forward by the front of his shirt and mashed their lips together. It was completely opposite from what Kenma and Akaashi shared. It was harsh and quick, in a complete Bokuto and Kuroo way.

“Uh Bo? That wasn’t our first kiss,” Kuroo whispered.

“wHAt?” Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kenma all responded at once.

“Kuroo, what do you mean that isn’t your first kiss with Bokuto?” Akaashi asked with a deceptively sweet tone to his voice.

“Well you know how training camps are, heh.” Kuroo answers while rubbing the back of his neck.

“OH I remember now! It was that time we had to clean up the gym by ourselves?”

“Yeah.”

“Is there anything else you guys need to inform us on?” Kenma asked still in his spot on Akaashi’s chest.

“No I think that’s it”

“So! How about we all go on a date tonight? Like a celebration!” Bokuto hoots.

“Uh, sure?” Akaashi answers and Kenma nods his head from where he’s still laying.

“After naps though,” Kenma adds.

“Okay!”

After group cuddles and naps are taken they all get ready for their first date. Kuroo and Bokuto could hardly keep still. They decided on just going to a diner for today since it was a last minute decision.

~

Kuroo and Bokuto were walking a step ahead while Kenma and Akaashi were walking at a normal person’s pace while holding hands. Akaashi noticed something was wrong though, Kenma was tense. Akaashi didn’t do much about it at first they thought that maybe Kenma was just cold, but when they pulled Kenma closer they realized that the problem was much worse. Kenma was breathing fast and he had started shaking.

“Kenma what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’ll pass.”

“Kenma, I need you to tell me the truth.”

“It’s stupid, I know it’s stupid but I can’t make it stop.”

“Come here.”

Akaashi stepped off to the side of the walkway and pulled Kenma along, they unzipped their jacket and brought Kenma in close before zipping it back up around the both of them.

“Now tell me what’s really wrong, I promise I won’t think it’s stupid.”

“Don’t you notice them Akaashi?”

Kenma was hiding his head in Akaashi’s neck, the puffs of air sending shivers up Akaashi’s spine.

“Notice who?”

“All the people, they’re looking at us. At the two sets of guys walking down the sidewalk holding hands. They’re judging us. They’re staring. I can’t stand it.”

“Kenma look at me, what they think doesn’t matter. I love you and that’s all that matters. I’m proud of us and what the four of us are and I don’t care what other people think as long as we’re all happy.”

“I know you’re right, I know it in my head but my body doesn’t think the same.”

“It’s okay.”

Kenma laid his head back on Akaashi’s chest and rested for a few minutes, trying to get his breathing to match Akaashi’s.

“Hey you guys! We notice you weren’t behind us again so we- What’s wrong?” Bokuto asked.

Kuroo knew what happened as soon as he saw Kenma. He had helped Kenma through anxiety attacks often enough to know the signs, his facial expressions, his posture.

“Kenma are you okay?” Kuroo felt bad, he wasn’t here when it happened.

“Yeah I think so, Akaashi handled it. I’m just really tired now.”

“How about we walk back and pick up some take out on the way?” Bokuto supplied.

“Kenma can you walk now?” Akaashi asked.

“Maybe, don’t really have a choice though.”

“Sure you do, I happen to know a certain someone that would love to give you a piggy back ride.” Kuroo smirks.

“ITS ME! I can carry you Kenma!” Bokuto was hopping up and down, his face ecstatic.

“Are you sure?” Kenma was skeptical.

“Of course! I’ve carried Kuroo’s big ass around more times than I can count!”

“ _Hey!_ ”

Ignoring Kuroo’s hurt expression, Kenma climbed up on Bokuto’s back.

“It’s okay Kuroo, your ass is big in the good ways.” Akaashi purrs.

The walk back was uneventful, Bokuto walked beside Akaashi and Kuroo who had linked hands and were talking about favorite plants. Kenma fell asleep on Bokuto’s back, his head tucked under Bokuto’s jacket collar. They stopped to pick up food at a place they go to often and headed straight back to the apartment.

When they walked in Bokuto deposited Kenma on the couch, Kenma curled into a ball on his side. Akaashi and Kuroo went in the kitchen to get plates and divide the food before Bokuto could snag any extra pieces for his plate.

Once back to the couch Akaashi kissed Kenma awake, a soft peck on the lips before pushing his hair from in front of his face to behind his ear.

“Kenma, we have food. You need to eat and we’ll all go to sleep when we’re done.” Akaashi whispered.

“Mmph.”

Kenma wasn’t particularly happy but he _was_ hungry he sat up so Akaashi could sit next to him and Bokuto and Kuroo sat on the floor in front of the other two.

When the food was eaten and the dishes washed they all headed to the bedroom. Kuroo’s bed was big enough to host all four of them so it was designated for cuddles. Kenma laid down in the middle where Kuroo joined on one side and Akaashi on the other. Bokuto climbed in after Kuroo and laid his head on Kuroo’s chest where he was now face to face with Kenma.

Kenma leaned forward and kissed Bokuto, a slow sleepy kiss.

“Thank you for carrying me.”

“Any time, these shoulders need to have something good to do.” Bokuto smiled.

“Are you sure you’re okay now?” Kuroo asked, still concerned.

“Yeah, still tired though.”

“Okay.”

Kenma then reached back and kissed Akaashi, although the angle was too awkward to get anything right.

“Thank you, for handling that the way you did even for your first time.”

“I’m here for you Kenma, and I may not know what the experience is like but I know I can do things to help.”

Lastly, Kenma leaned down and brushed his lips against Kuroo’s.

“Thank you, for convincing me to give this a try. I’m really happy now and I hope it stays like this.”

This is how they all fell asleep, Kenma in the middle stealing everyone’s body heat. All of their limbs tangling until you couldn’t tell where one ended and the other began. The roots to a new relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many headcanons about these four and I really wanted to include Kenma's anxiety and how the others would handle it. I already had ideas brewing and this prompt made me bring everything together, thank you anon.
> 
> You can scream with me about volleydorks at [cas-hyung](http://cas-hyung.us/)
> 
> Still accepting bokuakakuroken prompts!
> 
> Constructive criticism encouraged (n_n)
> 
> Edit: I might make a second part if people want smut or something, just let me know!


End file.
